Arena of Our Hearts
by Palutena
Summary: Tired of her royal duties, princess Aisha Baskerville runs away to compete in the elusive tournament "World War X" with her childhood friend Chung. While there, she meets some of the world's strongest fighters, one of them being a man named Elsword. Will she end up falling for him? Pairings to be decided by vote.
1. The Vote

Yumi: Yay, new story! Hopefully, I will actually finish this one. This story is kind of inspired by Super Smash Bros, a game which I am practically obsessed with, if you couldn't tell by my name or my avatar. (Palutena is a confirmed playable character in the fourth installment of Super Smash Bros! :D) Anyway, here are the confirmed classes.

Aisha: Elemental Master

Chung: Tactical Trooper

Eve: Code Nemesis

Ara: Yama Raja

Add: Lunatic Psyker

The characters not mentioned have not been decided yet. To decide Elsword's class, there is a poll on my profile. Please vote for his class on it. Also, if you review please vote for the pairings by saying which pairing you want. Elsword x Aisha and Chung x Eve, or Aisha x Chung and Eve x Elsword. Thank you for reading this and voting. I will be updating very soon! :D


	2. Runaway

Thank you for the overwhelming support for this project! I got seventeen votes on my poll, I'm excited! :D So anyway, the results are in.

Lord Knight = 7 votes

Rune Slayer = 10 votes

Infinity Sword = 0

IS: Q_Q Nobody likes me…

Yumi: That's not true, you're just not as popular as the two originals yet! :3

Anyway, here goes the actual story. Hope everyone enjoys it! 

"Princess Aisha! Stand up straight!" "A proper lady doesn't fight! Now go entertain the suitors!" "A true lady doesn't talk back!" I gritted my teeth at the jeering voices of the nobles. All my life as a princess had consisted of these restrictions. I wanted nothing more than to fight in the tournament, "World War X." But according to the court, "A true lady would never participate in such masculine activities. Then why had they locked me up in a room to study endless amounts of magic? Why the hell did I become an Elemental Master? To rot away on a throne?

I missed the old days where I could just play with Chung, my old childhood friend. But since he was a male, he was able to abandon his princely duties since he was invited to the tournament. The tournament consisted of the world's most formidable fighters. I heard that it was extremely hard to get in, but once you did you became the stuff of legend. I, Aisha Baskerville, dreamed of this chance.

I knew that the journey would be hard, and that my kingdom might fall into chaos without me. That's why I had appointed Noah to lead the kingdom in my absence, and I also gave her the location of the tournament, just in case my assistance was needed. I sighed as I slid off my tiara, undoing my braids, the common style of royalty.

Soon, my hair was in my favorite style, two pigtails. The common style of female Elemental Master's. I packed my belongings that I would need for the journey, including my diary. Finally, I slipped off my royal gown and pulled from a hanger my favorite outfit. A white and pink cloak, over a black and purple school like uniform. I pulled on my black, long stockings. Finally, I slipped on my pink and white shoes. This was the promotional avatar for an Elemental Master.

I put the hood of the cloak over my head, since it was late at night. I snuck downstairs, lit a candle, and jumped on my horse. As I rode through the night, I decided on a cover up name. I didn't want people figuring out my identity so soon. How about… Void? It sounded mysterious, yet somewhat pretty. I smirked lightly to myself as I rode off.

Soon, a few hours had passed and I was tired. I struggled to stay awake as my vision blurred. Finally, a dim light resonated in my vision. I smiled in delight when I saw the inn in front of me. Finally! I led my horse to the stables, and waited until she fell asleep. Then I walked into the inn, the warmth enveloping me instantly. I sighed in relief as I made my way over to the innkeeper's desk. "One room please." I said softly, looking at the red haired girl. She turned to look at me, before her eyes widened in shock at the amount of money I placed before her. "S-Sure thing miss." She stammered as she handed me a pair of keys.

I smiled in thanks before walking over to the room assigned to the key set. I unlocked the door, and immediately hopped into the provided bed. It was nowhere near as comfortable as my bed back at the palace, but I tried to make the most of it. I fell into a refreshing sleep, before I began to dream.

I saw a hand, with a flickering rune resting above it. The owner of the rune, had long red hair, his back was turned to me, as I wondered who on earth he was. "So…" I heard him say. "Are you my opponent?" He turned to face me, but a light shined so brightly, I couldn't see his features. When the light began to dim, I woke up.

'I wonder who that strange man was.' I thought to myself as I trudged to the bathroom to wash myself up. After slipping on my promotional outfit, I went downstairs for breakfast. I greedily loaded my plate with pastries and fruits, before I noticed people looking at me oddly. I wrote it off as that I got more food than the usual person, and dug in. While I was eating, I heard unsettling whispers. "Hey… You see the purple haired girl over there?" "Yeah, I see her. She looks awfully familiar…" My blood ran cold as I realized I might be found out, I quickly returned the keys to my inn room, and ran to the stables.

I went to the stable my horse was in. She greeted me with a happy whinny. I giggled softly as I pulled a polished apple out of my pocket, and gave it to her. She attacked the apple hungrily as I watched her. When she had finished her meal, I settled myself on top of her. We then began our journey to the tournament once again.

Yumi: Okay, that's all for tonight. Stay tuned for the next chapter, it's coming very soon! :D


End file.
